Sebaceous gland activity will be assessed by measurement of sebum production (3-hour gravimetric assay) and of sebum composition (thin- layer chromatographic analysis). Studies are to include: 1) patients with endocrine disturbances expected to alter sebaceous gland activity-- i.e., gonadal, adrenal, pituitary and thyroid disorders. Patients will be tested prior to and during therapy as a guide to their treatment response. 2) Patients with hirsutism on long-term suppression with estrogen or low-dose glucocorticoid--for determining the prognostic significance of sebum measurements as a guide to predicting ultimate suppression of excessive hair growth from such treatments. The in-vitro metabolism of androgens will be investigated in: 1) normal subjects in biopsy skin specimens from the back and facial areas, to establish a pattern of androgen metabolites in these acne-prone regions. Sebaceous glands will be isolated surgically and similarly studied in vitro. If successful, the studies will be extended to acne patients for comparison. 2) Women with idiopathic hirsutism. Biopsies from the hairy area of the chin (submental portion) will be incubated in vitro with testosterone and androstenedione to determine possible abnormal patterns of metabolism.